


Mime

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [1]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Actors, Alternate Universe - Children, Battle, Bullying, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Christmas, Competition, Free Verse, Gen, Harassment, Inspired by Music, Mild Language, Mimes, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Stockings, Tournaments, Toys, Weapons, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Mime from Twisted Metal: Small Brawl.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Mime

Mime

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Mime from _Twisted Metal: Small Brawl_.

* * *

Four stockings hung over the chimney  
Santa stuck in his boots  
The young actress asked for an audience  
But the fat-ass didn’t bring it  
She prided herself on handling a lot  
But her endurance couldn’t drive by this  
What a lousy pickup  
Kills she couldn’t kill  
So she joins the Twisted Metal tournament  
Billy Calypso’s derby of melted plastic and scorched plastique  
The R/C cars go vroom-vroomin’, a-vroomin’ round the secret living room floor  
Her contestants unlocked  
Black-and-white armour  
Paint job mimicking Mime’s face  
Yellow headlights accelerating to top speed  
Getting on other kids’ nerves her special behavioural trait  
A holly jolly Christmas  
Homing missiles prepped  
For some especially stalk ’n rollin’ holiday havoc


End file.
